Falling
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: What if Maggie and Kara had been too late to save Alex? What would Kara do if she lost her connection to humanity? What would Maggie do without her love? R&R Warning: Later chapters will contain things like torture and non-con, so if you want light-heartedness, this ain't your fic. This is the darkest I've ever wrote or probably will ever write.
1. The Day She Fell

"Kara, please, don't do this." Maggie begged as she took in the sight of Kara, cape flowing and eyes burning as she held Rick Malverne in the air by the throat.

"Stay out of it, Maggie." Kara growled.

"Alex wouldn't want this!" Maggie tried to appeal to her.

"It doesn't matter now what Alex would want! Alex is dead, because of _him_!" Kara shot as she turned her attention back to Rick, who was smirking.

"I did tell you, we could have all gotten what we wanted. You just had to release my father." Rick said. "It's your fault, both of you, that she died."

"Enough!" Kara roared as she threw Rick across the room and onto the floor.

"Kara!" Maggie cried as she saw the rage overtake her friends face.

"Listen to your friend, Kara. You don't have it in you to end me. You'll cry and beg and moan, but in the end you'll accept it. Alex Danvers is dead, and it's because of you."

With a primal scream of pain, Kara rushed over to Rick, and grabbed him once again, slamming him into the wall, as Maggie yelled for Kara to stop, and J'onn's voice came over the comms to call her off, Kara could only see Alex, lying there, motionless on the floor, and Rick's smirk at hearing that she had died. Without a hint of regret or remorse, Kara felt her eyes heating up, saw Rick's grin falter, and she felt herself let go.

Maggie could still remember the screams, the look of horror on Rick's face before his face disappeared entirely, the calmness of Kara after he stopped screaming and shuddering and became still, the calmness as Kara dropped his body and simply walked from the room. Maggie would also never forget the smell from the room, the smell of roasted flesh.

Even now, three years later, Maggie could remember it all.


	2. Three Years Later

_Well against my better judgement, here's chapter two._

Maggie sat alone by the flickering ashes of the campfire, shivering in the cool night air. She was one of only three survivors of her encampment, her old friend, James Olsen, and a young woman they'd met on the road outside of a small Florida town, the townsfolk had had the gall to claim they would not stand for what the aliens were doing and had tried to boast, saying they had a weapon that could kill them. It was a bluff, and to a rational mind, Maggie thought, an obvious lie, designed to try and make small people feel important, but to an irrational mind, a threat was a threat, and had to be dealt with.

The troops hadn't moved in that day, Kal-El himself had come to see these people, as he hovered over them, eyes glowing red, the people had tried to remain defiant. They wouldn't really attack the town, would they? His first blast of heat vision had told them all they needed to know. The people had ran, they had tried to hide, they had begged for mercy and for forgiveness, but they had threatened to kill all those who were seen as oppressors, and that had included Kal. He wouldn't let it stand any more than the others he worked with. The entire town, some two thousand people, had died.

By the time Maggie had heard about the threats and had gotten there with her friends to dissuade the people of the foolish notion it was already too late. They had arrived to a city of corpses. As they headed back out, disheartened with what they had found, they found a lone survivor, a young woman, sniffling and crying as she moved further and further away from her home, from the remains of her loved ones.

"Hey, Kid." Maggie had called when she saw the young woman by the side of the road, trying to hide behind anything in sight, hoping it would shield her.

The woman had whimpered at the sight of them and tried to run, but Maggie and her people had quickly gotten over to her, hands out in front of them, in a gesture of peace.

"We're not here to hurt you, can you tell us what happened?" Maggie asked slowly, not wanting to frighten the young woman any further.

"W-We tried to stand up to the aliens, tell them they weren't allowed to do this." She sobbed as Maggie felt her heart break. She was pretty sure what had happened already, this just confirmed it. It was either Kal or _Her._

"It's ok." Maggie said as she slowly ventured closer to the scared young woman and wrapped her up in a hug, letting the woman get her feelings out as she cried onto Maggie's shoulder. Maggie gently ran her hand through the other woman's hair to calm her down, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Maggie, we need to move, they could come back if they suspect there was a survivor." James told her and Maggie nodded. The time for waiting around had ended, if they stayed out here, they'd be sitting ducks. They needed to get back to the base, and from there plan their next move.

"I'm sorry for having to ask this, but can you come with us?" Maggie asked the scared woman. "I promise, we will protect you, we just need to ask you some things, and get you to safety." Maggie told her as the young woman nodded, her whole body shaking with terror and grief.

"I'm Maggie, the man there is James." Maggie said, pointing to James. "We're part of the Resistance. What's your name?"

"The Resistance?" The woman asked, wonder in her voice. "I thought you people were just a myth. A story to bring hope in the face of the oppressors."

"No, believe me, we're real." Maggie chuckled, hoping to raise the woman's spirits. It seemed to be working at least.

"My name is Sara." The woman said. "Sara Lance."

"Well, Sara, it's good to meet you. Will you come with us?"

"Ok." Sara said as she followed Maggie and James back to their convoy, and climbed into their truck.

"It's a long ride back to Nevada, Sara." Maggie smiled at her. "Can you tell me how you survived?"

"I hid behind an old water tank." Sara admitted. "When Superman flew overhead, he must had missed me somehow."

"Was this tank made of lead?" James asked.

"I-I think so." Sara said.

"That explains it. It's why we're still going, the Kryptonians can't see through lead, means we can operate in lead-lined places without fear of detection." James explained to Sara who simply nodded.

"If there's anything I can do to repay you for saving me-" Sara stated.

"-Nothing needed, we help the people, we oppose the oppression of the Regime and we will one day make sure that the world is safe and peaceful again." Maggie told her. "We'd be honoured if you joined the Resistance though. You're clearly intelligent and I'm sure we could teach you to fight in no time." Maggie smiled.

"Thank you." Sara simply said as they lapsed back into silence. For the rest of the ride back to Nevada, they sat in relative quiet, each left to their own thoughts.

/

Reflecting back on this, a year later, Maggie never thought she could be happy again after Alex had died, but having met Sara, having trained her and eventually, having fallen for Sara, Maggie could feel a modicum of happiness again. Of course, with the world gone to hell, America under the tyrannical boot of the former Justice League, now simply known as the Regime, the people couldn't be happy again until they were stopped.

"Maggie?" A voice yawned as she looked over to see Sara.

"Go back to sleep, I've got this watch." Maggie told her.

"Where will we go now? The base is gone, you, James and I are all that's left. What will we do?" Sara asked her, her voice small and quivering.

"Shush, don't worry about that now, I've got a plan." Maggie assured her as she smiled. As Sara turned and headed back to the tent, Maggie's face fell. She had no plan, no idea on what to do. They had lost, it was simply just not admitting it now. Whatever they did, they always seemed to come up short.

"Maggie?" A voice called, as she turned to tell James or Sara to head back to sleep, she saw someone else there instead, someone she certainly never expected.

"Kara? What? How?" Maggie asked shocked, as Kara smiled lightly at her.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"What?" Maggie asked as she reached for her gun slowly, hoping Kara wouldn't notice. This was her special gun, it was her only chance, if she was ever caught.

"Lying to them. Opposing me. You know this isn't what you want to do, it isn't what Alex would want you to do."

"You're one to talk about what Alex would have wanted, you became a monster, a killer. Alex would NEVER have wanted that. Maybe its good Alex died, so she didn't see you like this."

"YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Kara roared as she closed the gap between her and Maggie in an instant.

"You can't hurt me, I know you can't, so just fuck off." Maggie sighed, closing her eyes for a second, opening them again, Kara was gone.

'Of course she's gone.' Maggie thought. 'She was never really here, my stupid brain, playing stupid tricks on me.'


	3. Reminiscing

"Kara, what's wrong?" J'onn asked as he walked over to his adopted daughter. The two of them were aboard the Watchtower, looking down on the Earth below. Kara seemed troubled, and J'onn wished he could read her mind to find out what was wrong.

"The people, why do they fight against us, J'onn? We've done everything to try and help them. We eliminated war, we've kept the peace, and we've pushed for reforms and initiatives to help the humans. Why do they continue to fight against us? We only want what is best for them." Kara stated as J'onn considered the question.

"It'll be the heavy handed approach we've taken, Kara." J'onn told her.

"That's what allowed us to achieve this. We tried peaceful ways, being heroes to them, what did they do? They slaughter each other, they kill our loved ones." Kara spat as J'onn frowned.

"I agree, Kara, but what can we do if they continue to fear us, even now?"

The loss of Alex, even now, was raw to him. Alex and Kara were daughters to J'onn, his first children in over three hundred years, and he had felt the loss of Alex as keenly as Kara did. It's why he joined Kara's crusade alongside Superman, Kara wanted to save mankind from itself and to punish those who had killed Alex, to make sure that the humans who would threaten aliens and humans would not be allowed to continue to do so. He had helped, and over time, he had felt himself changing. No longer did the woes of the people plight him. J'onn had grown hard to them, so focused on the end goal, on the bigger picture. J'onn had come to Kara's side to save her from the dark path she was falling down, but in the end, he had ended up being dragged down it himself.

"First, we have to stop the Resistance. Wipe out the remnants and solidify our position. Once we've got that, then we can truly show the people, we are only here for them, to help them, to make their world a safer place." Kara said as J'onn nodded.

J'onn hoped they wouldn't have to kill them, that the Resistance would realise that the world is so much safer now, and willingly surrender, but if they had to die, then J'onn would not be sorry, for they were opposing peace on Earth. Those who challenged the notion of peace, had to be stopped, for the greater good.

/

Maggie awoke the next morning from the usual cocktail that she experienced nightly of night terrors and sleeplessness. She saw the weariness in the eyes of James and Sara as they welcomed her and she felt a pang of guilt for what she had put them through.

She hated that she kept them up half of the night, and spent the other half sleeping on edge, wondering if they were going to have to fight. She especially felt sorry and guilty for James. James was once Kal's best friend and a close friend to Kara as well, had he decided that it wasn't his fight, he could be living a life of luxury now. Instead he had been one of the first, alongside Maggie, to stand up to Kara, to tell her that what she was doing wasn't right, wasn't allowed.

Her, James and Winn, the original three, the ones who stood up to Kara, to Kal, to J'onn when he sided with them. They told the three aliens that it wasn't right, they couldn't force people to keep the peace, couldn't keep the peace at the end of a gun barrel. One of her worst night terrors was the memory of what had happened to Winn for their defiance.

/

Alex had been dead for nearly three months, and Kara showed no signs of properly grieving. The press were having a field day with Supergirl and criminals throughout National City and the nearby areas were running scared. To them, it was if Supergirl had been replaced overnight, and there were whispers amongst the public that this wasn't Supergirl, but something similar to Bizarro, probably cooked up by Cadmus. Supergirl had turned….violent in recent weeks.

Criminals now couldn't expect a knockout punch and to be carted off to prison, Supergirl came down and played judge, jury and sometimes, executioner. However violent she got though, what could they do against her? Kryptonite wasn't widely known about or even readily available, and Superman was out of contact, refusing to respond to the DEO's pleas to help them subdue Kara so they could help her.

Kara still wore her DEO earpiece, in case anything new for her to do happened, but in recent weeks, they hadn't contacted her, fearful of her using extreme force. Today, however, was a day that she would finally hear from them again.

"Kara." A voice called in her earpiece.

"What is it, Winn?"

"You need to stop this. Now."

"Stop what? Bringing criminals to justice? Helping the people feel safer?"

"You're scaring people. You're scaring me. Please, don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life. You know Alex wouldn't approve of what you're doing. She said herself, Supergirl is bigger than her. Please, Kara. I don't want to do this."

"Do what?" Kara asked, eyes narrowing and tone becoming venomous. Winn was going to use Alex against her and threaten her, was he?

"Kara, we don't want to use this. Come back to us, talk with us, let us move through this together, and grieve together. We all lost someone we loved with Alex, let us help you."

"Where?" Kara spat. The quicker they all got off of her back, the quicker she could go back to doing what she knew Alex would want, making the world a safer place, by getting rid of everyone who would do it harm.

"The warehouse where you and Barry fought Livewire, first time we met him. We'll be there in 5 minutes." Winn told her.

"Fine, I'll be there." She said as she flew off to see why they were bothering her. As Kara arrived she noticed that she couldn't see inside.

'Lead lined? Was it last time?' She asked herself as she hovered, uncertain, before deciding to go in. These were her friends, and she knew, deep down, that they wouldn't do anything to hurt her. They said they wanted to help her, didn't they?

Kara landed silently outside of the warehouse and walked through the front door.

"Winn? You here?" She called. Looking around, she could see that the walls were all lead lined. With a growing sense of nervousness, she turned back to the door, to see it slam down, before the walls began to open, exposing Kryptonite.

With a groan, she fell to the floor as the Kryptonite exposure hit her, and she heard a voice that sounded like it was coming from all directions. Winn.

"I'm sorry, Kara. Truly I am, but you need to take time to grieve and we need to protect the city from you, and protect you from yourself. We'll be keeping an eye on you from here, and when we feel you've properly worked through this, we'll let you go." Winn said.

"WINN!" Kara screamed as his voice disappeared. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm sorry, Kar." Another voice said, looking up towards the voice, she saw a single window, with a lone face inside it. Maggie. "We can't let you out until you're alright again. We can't let you terrorise the city."

"Who else is here, Maggie?" Kara demanded. "Who else is doing this to me?"

"Myself, Winn, James, a few of the other DEO agents. J'onn refused to have anything to do with this and said anyone who wanted to do this was free to leave."

'At least J'onn seems to be trustworthy.' Kara thought to herself. 'These traitors though, the ones who imprison me, hold me here, in pain, whilst the real criminals and monsters are out there, they will not be forgiven.'

"Why would you do this? You know how much Kryptonite hurts me." Kara begged her, resorting to pleading to try and be released.

"I'm sorry, Kara, I truly am, but we need to protect the people as well as you. I hope you'll take this time here to reflect and allow your friends back in. We just want to help you move on with this, to mourn Alex, as she would have wanted. Supergirl is a symbol of hope you once told me, let us make you one again." Maggie said before she walked away from the window, leaving Kara alone once again.

"Maggie!" Kara cried out as Maggie vanished from view.

'Probably heading to check with the others who have backstabbed me, why would they oppose me? Can't they see, I'm protecting this world.'

Kara paced as she felt the Kryptonite keeping her powers at bay, it wasn't strong enough to hurt her much, just keep her powers down and make her feel nauseous.

'Must be the same level of strength as the DEO holding cells.' Kara mused.

Hours passed by as she paced, before she settled for lying on the floor. Let them do what they pleased, once they let their guard down and Kara escaped, she'd punish all of them. She had tried to save this world, save this city and her friends betrayed her. She hadn't called upon them as she was trying to protect them, but if they chose to fight against her, she'd consider them enemies.

The days passed by, one after the other like this, for the next few days, before finally Winn appeared at the window.

"Kara….I'm sorry."

Kara said nothing as she stared up at him.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk?"

"I do want to talk, Winn, but not like this, not impersonal. In person." She told him with a smile.

"Ok, I'll be right down, I'll turn off the emitters, we'll talk." Winn told her, happy that she was finally ready to talk.

'Now's my chance.' Kara thought to herself as the emitters powered down and she could feel the strength returning to her as Winn opened the door and the sunlight streamed into the room, powering her.

"Kara, let me first say, I'm so sorry, for everything." Winn said.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Winn. You don't need to be sorry." Kara assured him.

"Really?" Winn asked.

"Of course, after all." Kara said before she raced towards him in a blur, grabbing him and flying outside, high into the air, holding him tightly by the shirt. "You won't be sorry for too long."

"KARA! Kara, please, stop this, whatever this is, please, I'm sorry! Put me down! Please!" Winn begged her.

"Oh Winn. You know how much Kryptonite hurts, and yet you did that to me for days. You know I'm mourning Alex in a productive way, making sure her death wasn't in vain, that her mission to protect the people is carried out as quickly as possible. But you betrayed me. You hurt me, you stopped me from honouring Alex's memory."

"Alex wouldn't want you to do what you've been doing!" Winn protested as he shut his eyes, unwilling to look down at the several thousand foot drop.

"NONE OF YOU GET TO TALK ABOUT HER!" Kara screamed at Winn, who held his eyes tightly shut, afraid to look at the monster that wore his friends face. "ALL OF YOU ABANDON HER MEMORY BY REFUSING TO HELP ME! SHE WAS A HERO AND YOU BETRAYED HER AS YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"Kara! Please!" Winn begged.

"Oh, I was going to make this last for days, as you did for me but you're right. You were my friend once, and for that friendship, I'll make it quick."

"Kara?" Winn asked quietly now, terrified of what she might do to him.

"I'll make it quick. I didn't mention anything about painless." She informed him as she rose steadily higher and higher and relaxed her grip on him slightly, so that he dangled in the air.

"Oh god!" Winn screamed as he hung in the air, if Kara let go, he'd be done for.

"Kara!" A voice called, looking around she saw Kal-El heading towards her.

"Kal, what are you doing here?" Kara asked him.

"Kara, that's enough. You and I can talk about this, please, let me help you." Clark begged her.

"Can you bring Alex back? Can you stop all the crime in the world? Can you make this world truly safe?" Kara shot at him. "Unless you can do all three of those things, either help me achieve two of them or stay out of my way." She barked at him.

"You know I can't bring Alex back." He said sadly. "But give Winn to me, let me take him back and then let me try and help you."

"They betrayed me, Kal, as they'd betray you in a heartbeat. They trapped me in a warehouse with Kryptonite for DAYS!" Kara said to him, eyes wild with anger and betrayal. "They would have killed me, as they'd kill you in a second. We need to save the world, and we can't let them get in the way. They don't see, I'm doing this for them, and I need you, cousin."

Kal pondered on her words. Why would they use Kryptonite if not to harm her? Surely they had red sun emitters?

"You see, Kal? They don't care for us, we're useful, for when they need a fight ending, but apart from that they'd disregard us in an instant. I thought they were our friends, obviously I thought wrong." Kara said in his ear.

"Kara…" Winn begged as he dangled still in the air. "Please, I'm sorry, put me down, please."

"Winn, you betrayed me. You hurt me, tortured me even with the Kryptonite. Why should I put you down? You were my friend, my best friend, and you stabbed me in the back."

"Kara, we did it, to protect you…please.." Winn begged.

"He hurt you…Kara…he purposely hurt you, my flesh and blood." Kal growled. "Who else did this? Who else was working with you, Winn?"

"Maggie…James….a few of the DEO. Please, we just wanted to make sure Kara grieved, that she worked through it, I'm sorry." Winn begged as Kara pulled him close.

"It's ok, Winn. I won't make you suffer for betraying me, in fact." She said as she pulled him in close and kissed him, Winn's eyes opened wide and as he hesitantly returned the kiss, he began to cry out as Kara blew into his mouth, freezing it up. As he slowly began to suffocate, his skin slowly turning purple, Kara let go, and watched as he plummeted towards the streets of National City below.

"Death was too kind, he tortured me, tried to kill me even." Kara said, eyes glowing red with rage the more she thought on what had happened to her.

"Kara….perhaps we could talk to them?" Kal asked, looking disturbed by what he had just witnessed.

"I thought they wanted to talk, they were my friends, I trusted them, and they did this to me. There can be no reasoning with them. If they want to kill me, then they're my enemy, Kal." Kara told him as Kal nodded.

"I'm sorry it's come to this." He said.

"So am I, they were my friends." Kara said.


	4. Look

Hey people of and AO3, I'm writing this note and attaching it to all of my stories with updates planned for anytime soon for a few reasons.

Firstly, to the people who have either reviewed or pm'd asking if I was ok, thanks for your concern guys, I'm fine, I just haven't updated for reasons I'll explain in a minute.

Secondly, to the reasons. There's several so bear with me please.

This isn't a permanent hiatus, don't worry, with no updates in about 3/4 months, you may believe it may be, and I'm sorry I didn't write this note a while back. In fact, I WILL begin writing again after….SEPTEMBER 19th, so worry not, I'll be back to updating as much as possible in FIVE WEEKS.

Now as to why it will be then and not several months ago.

Firstly, I have a full time job now, and as it involves much moving around and isn't a cushy desk job as some may call office work or the like, I'm usually too tired when I get home to write, and have to be out of the house shortly after waking the next day to get to my job of door to door fundraising for charity.

Secondly, whilst this job does give me weekends free, I haven't written much at all for three additional reasons.

Firstly, I said I was done with essays for uni, I kinda fibbed there. I have the big kahuna itself, the dissertation. I have to write about 98% of it still and its due September 19th, so any free time at all until then is solely for it I'm afraid.

Secondly, my laptop charger, to pardon my French as the saying goes, is fucked. Heck, I'm writing this now with less than an hour of charge and I have to add this note to all of my stories on both sites in that time, as my charger is that erratic it usually takes several hours to give me an hour of battery. I hope to be able to get a new charger either tomorrow or next weekend so that's something good at least.

Thirdly, I know you likely don't have this expectation, however I feel when my stories get a good reception or a fair few reads, there's the expectation that I have to update constantly, and that saps the fun out of writing a little for me. I understand, you likely don't have it, and it's also my fault for trying to update something like 10 fanfictions at the same time, however the fun of writing has slipped a little since May for myself.

I promised updates and of course you shall receive, I think I want to finish my works more than anybody who enjoys reading them will want them finished. However, those updates as you saw were not around May/June as I had hoped, they will likely begin at the back end of September to early October, however they WILL be coming.

Jesus, 500 words already, well that's everything really, thank you for taking the time to read this, and I will get on it again ASAP. Kind Regards to y'all. (I'm sorry, I keep watching and repeating Adam Sandler movies recently, and Ridiculous 6 is rubbing off on me)

PS. If anyone wants to write a good "Companions and the Doctors watch Doctor Who" fanfiction and actually get past about 7 episodes of it before giving up as all others seem to have done, please tell me if you start it and I will read it as soon as I hear.


	5. Noooo

Hey guys, not an update, though some are coming for some of the stories in the next few days and weeks. Just a question.

Right, some of my stories, such as Fifty Shades of Supercorp have been wildly more popular on AO3, whilst some, such as The Scarlet Speedster, have had a much better reception on FFN. So, I'm considering whether or not to have some stories exclusively on one platform and some on the other.

I will be running a poll to decide this, both on FFN and on my Fanfiction Twitter account.

Check 2050_official on Twitter to vote on the poll or search "StannisIsTheOneTrueKing" on FFN.

The poll will run for three days, starting from the publication of this note on all of my Arrowverse fics.

I hope you all had a good Christmas/Hannukah/etc and I hope you all have an amazing New Year


End file.
